The hunter returns: A new hunt
by James S-310
Summary: A few months after the events of the kairu hunter, Ky Stax was training Maya so she would become a huntress but the training will have to wait when both of them are summoned by the hunters to assist them in a rescue mission but it'll lead to unlock secrets origins from ages ago and an evil mastermind will return making this a worthy hunt. Contains KyXMaya please read and review :)
1. The new hunt

**The hunter returns: A new hunt**

**(A/N: I wanna thank SapphireWolf97 for giving me the idea of making this sequel for the Kairu hunter)**

It's been exactly four years after Ky's battle against Zane, he thought his days as the hunter were over but he couldn't for two reasons: After the seven months he was the kairu hunter, Ky wasn't allowed to return as a kairu warrior for he broke the code of the kairu warriors by turning into the kairu hunter. And the other reason was because there was another hunt coming, even though he didn't know about it.

As for Maya, she gets out of the monastery every afternoon and returns really late in the night. Tonight she reached a forest near the monastery and she was waiting for someone.

-"About time you got here." Maya commented and then she turned around and then she saw Ky Stax A.K.A the kairu hunter in front of her.

-"Sorry." Ky replied.

-"Anyway, I'm ready for my next lesson." Maya said revealing that she's learning to be a kairu huntress.

-"All right. You know the language, the fighting skills and the code…now you're gonna learn the weapons." Ky said and then he gave Maya a wrist bracer.

-"Besides being the source of many abilities, the wrist bracer is also the weapon known as the wristblades." Ky said and then he showed Maya how the wristblades works but before they could move forward. An alien ship arrived from the sky and landed near them so Ky and Maya were ready to battle but when the ship's doors were opened many hunters of the same species of Ky's master Blade, exited the ship. Soon the leader started to speak in an unknown language but Ky was able to understand it.

-"This guy says…" Ky said but he was interrupted.

-"That they know who you are because your master was one of the greatest hunters of all in their history, also that since you are an honorable warrior since you were his student and I could become one too because I'm your student in a matter to say. So in resume, out of the other conversation, is that what they're telling us is that a distress beacon was received somewhere and that they're asking for our help." Maya explained.

-"Wow…you really learned the language really quick." Ky said amazed.

-"Yep, I did." Maya said smiling.

Moments later, Ky and Maya were already inside the hunters' ship on route to the distress call. Before arriving they entered to a battle arena inside the ship where they faced the trials of the young bloods, or better known the rookies. Amazingly they faced off against alien creatures the hunters called _the serpents_ and these creatures were used as the challenge for the young bloods so now Ky and Maya were Elite hunters.

-"So was that thing one of the serpents?" Maya asked.

-"Yup, a lot deadlier in person." Ky said.

-"And you guys really use them as a trial for the young blooded?" Maya asked to one of the hunters.

-"_That is how we test the abilities of the young blooded, and to see if they are worthy to hunt." _One of the hunters said. **(A/N: When the Yautjas or better known as the hunters will talk their dialogues will be as if they were translated and in **_this kind of words__**.)**_

_-"Attention, we are getting closer to the location of the distress beacon." _The Yautja pilot said.

-"Better to get ready." Ky said and then he grabbed his traditional red mask which now only had a thermal vision but enhanced.

-"I just wonder where Maya is." Ky thought and then he saw Maya wearing two wrist bracers similar to Ky's, a smart disc in her belt, a combistick on her back, a plasmacaster on her left shoulder and she was also wearing a silver stalker mask with blue eyes.

-"Wow…you look gorgeous." Ky said blushing.

-"Why, thanks. You sport bloodthirsty kairu hunter." Maya said as she took off her mask.

-"Uh…We better stay focus." Ky said and he putted his mask on.

-"Well said." Maya agreed and she putted her mask back on.

Soon the Yautja's ship was getting closer to the unknown planet of the distress beacon, there the Yautja leader used his mask special vision to see inside the planet and soon he found one of the three dead young blooded hunters, also Ky was searching for any hostile activity in the planet and soon he found some colonial marines…worthy prey but not so problematic but later he found serpent activity in the area, the Yautja's eternal enemy, their most respected prey.

Then Maya discovered a human space cruiser called _The Sentinel _in the planet's atmosphere and so after seeing what she discovered, the Yautja leader allowed Maya to shoot at the cruiser as a distraction to start her and Ky's hunt. So Maya got possession of the plasma torpedoes controls and she used a vocal mimicry of her mask.

_-"Come on out, Motherf***er." _

And so she shot the torpedoes at the cruiser blasting it away in half, with _The Sentinel_ gone Ky and Maya and another hunter got themselves in space ships on route to the planet.

Soon Ky's ship landed in one of the jungle's small mountains near the first deceased young blood signal. When he landed he set his ship in cloak so it won't be discovered.

-"Maya? I've already landed, I'm on my way to find one of the dead hunters…how you're holding up?" Ky said.

_-"I've landed as well; I'll try to find the other one. It maybe a little hot in here but it's my first hunt, I'm so excited!" _Maya said through comms.

-"I know, I felt the same way on my first hunt. Anything from Wolf?" Ky asked referring to the another hunter who came with them.

_-"Not yet, I lost his signal when we landed. He must be somewhere afar." _Maya said.

-"Okay, I gotta go…stay safe." Ky said.

_-"You too." _Maya said and then Ky jumped down to one of the trees below and soon he received a transmission from the Yautja's ship.

_-"Greetings, young one. I am Scorcher and I have been assigned to be your guide in your hunt, I will only provide you assistance for information and orders." _Scorcher said through comms.

-"All right, now what?" Ky asked.

_-"There is movement near your position, find out what it is." _Scorcher said and Ky used his mask's zoom and he found two colonial marines, then Ky switched to his thermal vision so he won't lose their tracks.

_-"Stealth is one of your most powerful options, activate your cloaking device and get closer to the humans. Observe them." _Scorcher ordered.

**To be continued…**


	2. An Elite hunter is always on the move

**Chapter 2: An Elite hunter is always on the move**

When Ky activated his cloak, he jumped to another tree near the two marines' position.

-"Did you listen?" One of the marines said.

-"I heard ya! Just looking the perimeter." The other marine said.

-"Heck I forgot, you've faced against Xenomorphs before." The marine said.

-"It ain't the Xenos that got me worried." The other one said.

-"Those…other hostiles? The hostiles that took out the _Sentinel_?" The marine said.

-"Yeah, I mean…no warning…just BANG! No more _Sentinel_." The other one said.

-"Then we better watch our backs." The marine said and before his partner could answer he was stabbed from behind and his mouth was covered by a hand so he won't scream.

-"Mike?" The marine said and soon he found his partner's corpse in the ground.

-"Holy crap!" The marine exclaimed and then he noticed a three aiming laser in his chest and soon a plasma shot came out of nowhere making the marine blow up.

-"Let's see where they came from." Ky said and he jumped back to the trees.

A few minutes later, Ky found a marine camp protecting a steel door. The camp had two marines and an auto-turret.

_-"The humans are prepared for straight assaults…remember your training, use the stealth and distraction for your advantage." _Scorcher ordered.

-"Roger that." Ky whispered and he used his enhanced mask's voice mimicry which now could repeat voices and set them like if they were heard from anywhere.

_-"I'm over here, over here!" _

-"All right, I'm coming." One of the marines said, believing that the voice came from one of the dead marines. With one of the marines distracted Ky jumped behind the other marine with the auto-turret and he cut his throat with his wristblades also he stabbed the auto-turret's computer so it'll be disabled, but to make sure that no alarm will be triggered he stalked and eliminated the distracted marine by tackling him and ripping his head and spine with his wristblades.

_-"Your first trophy kill as an Elite hunter, you will surely have more along the way."_ Scorcher said.

-"Yay, can't wait." Ky said with no excitement on his voice. Soon Ky discovered that his plasmacaster was almost out of energy so he drained the huge steel door's energy to recharge his weapons and to open the door, by the time the door opened he was getting closer to the signal and soon he found the deceased young blood in the ground and Ky set the dead hunter's wrist bracer into self-destruct so the colonial marines won't have their hands on the Yautja's technology.

-"Rest in peace, brother." Ky whispered as he set the deceased hunter's wrist bracer to self-destruct. But as the bracer started to emit the beep sound Ky heard hisses from afar and soon he discovered that the serpents had found him, one of them tried to bite Ky with its tongue since the tongues of the serpents are like another mouth, anyway so when it tried to attack Ky grabbed its second mouth and ripped it off killing the serpent.

While Ky was battling the serpents, Maya had reached a colonial station which she needed to pass it to reach the signal of the second deceased young blood.

_-"Listen up, marines. The fences are back online…but stay alert; we may still have hostiles in the vicinity."_ The security guard said through the speaker.

-"And he's damn right." Maya commented.

_-"Do not get distracted, young one. Your enemies are the ones that must be distracted and eliminated and time is of essence." _Chopper said who Maya's guide on her hunt.

-"I know, Chopper. Jeez, you guys can really use some fun in your hunts."Maya said and she activated her cloaking device, then she sneak behind one of the marines and she stabbed him with her wristblades.

_-"I lost contact with one of the perimeter guards, find out what happened." _The guard said and then Maya found the circuits of the main section and she deactivated them by slashing them, once the door's seals were gone Maya entered the facility and spotted a marine and the security guard.

_-"The only way to continue the hunt is to take the guard's head, otherwise the hunt will fail."_ Chopper said and Maya only nodded, then she used a proximity mine on the floor to set her trap following to use her vocal mimicry to distract the marine.

_-"I could use some help here, you know?"_

"On my way." The marine replied and he walked right into Maya's trap and so he blew away when he stepped on the proximity mine.

-"Now to the get the key." Maya commented and she found a way to decapitate the guard and take his head, soon Maya deactivated the defenses of the station to keep distracted the rest of the marines outside.

_-"What happened to the fences? We lost power! We got Xenos inbound!" _One of the marines outside said, soon the marines and the serpents fought each other and both teams got killed and Maya made her way to the sealed door but she heard a hiss behind her and a serpent tried to attack her but she managed to break it's arm and then she raised it only to break it's back. Then Maya discovered that the sealed door could only be opened by the eye reading of the station's guard so Maya used the guard's head to open the door.

Meanwhile Ky had finally eliminated the serpents in his way and soon he reached a construction facility where he was on his way to find the third deceased young blood because Maya will take care of the second one. During his walk he found many marines who were harvested by the serpents and most of them were already dead meaning that the serpent embryos had grew and escaped except for one whose harvested serpent emerged from the marine's chest and tried to attack Ky but he grabbed the small serpent and broke its neck.

Then he was a jump away to enter to the construction facility's territory but he heard a strong hiss somewhere close and he used his mask's zoom to find it and he found a big and strong serpent that had the Yautja's same jaw, it was a hybrid of two species, a new creation…an Abomination.

**To be continued…**


	3. The ancient mask

**Chapter 3: The ancient mask**

Meanwhile Maya had access the next location which was another marine camp in the swamps; there she was receiving the location of the second young blood. While she was cloaked she jumped to one of the swamp's trees and she switched her vision to the thermal vision where she spotted seven marines around the swamp and three marines guarding the entrance to one of the research labs on the hills.

-"There's where they have the corpse of the second hunter?" Maya asked.

_-"Yes, you have to eliminate the humans that defend the entrance to your destination without detection and set the young blood's wrist bracer to self-destruct." _Chopper ordered.

-"Understood." Maya replied and she jumped to another tree nearby.

-"Everybody stays alert! Get your eyes peeled for Xenos." One of the marines said meaning that they're unaware of Maya's presence. When Maya finally got close to the research lab

-"What the hell's that thing in there?" One of the marines asked.

-"I don't know man but one thing's for sure, it ain't human." The other marine said.

-"Isn't it one thing in this place that doesn't want to rip off our guts?" The marine asked but while he and the other one were talking to each other the third marine was walking around the area until he saw something moving in front of him and before he could say a word he got his head stabbed away by Maya.

-"Not my style but it's worth it." Maya said sarcastically to the head of the now deceased marine. Soon the other marines heard something.

_-"Oh, damn…c'mon you freak!"_

-"What was that?" One of the marines asked.

-"Let's check it out." The other marine said and when they went to see what happened they found a headless corpse on the ground and then a red aiming laser was aiming at the marines' back and when they turned around Maya de-cloaked herself and shot plasma shot with her plasmacaster making the marines blowing up.

With the guards of the lab gone, May tried to open the door but it needed an eye-lecture to open it so she used the head of the security guard she just got earlier and the door got opened and she found the deceased young blood on the floor, without thinking twice she set the hunter's wrist bracer to self-destruct and she got out of there before it blew up.

Meanwhile Ky had found a way inside the facility where he cloaked himself as he stood above the marines.

-"Okay, listen up. The assault squad was assigned to eliminate the Xenomorph queen so we'll just make sure to cover this entrance." The leader of the squad informed.

-"We should be there burning that monster! Why do we get this crappy work?" One of the marines exclaimed.

-"Because they knew you were coming dumbass! Now shut up!" The leader said and then many serpents started to appeared eliminating the marines but soon Ky joined the battle and eliminated the rest of the serpents and then he kept his way and he found a marine with a flamethrower and Ky needed to eliminate him to continue his way.

_-"Want some candy?"_

-"What?" The marine said but then Ky de-cloaked himself and grabbed him from the neck and stabbed him in the eyes with his wristblades, then he cut the head off and guarded the head as a trophy. Later Ky entered a room full of flames and he found the corpse of a huge monster.

_-"The serpent queen is dead, but the hunt is not over yet." _Scorcher said.

-"Understood." Ky said and he kept moving a few steps and he finally found the third young blood and he set his wrist bracer on self-destruct and took the hunter's smart disc for it'll be needed later.

_-"The facility will soon be destroyed, leave now! Honor demands you to find the Abomination." _Scorcher said.

-"Okay." Ky said and he jumped down to the only escape route but it had flames blocking the path.

-"There's gotta be a way to douse the flames." Ky said and he found a water tube above the flames of the escape route and he threw the smart disc at it and then the water started to fell to the fire. The process will take three minutes so Ky would have to stand his ground as a horde of serpents started to appeared, he killed half of them by throwing the smart disc and cutting their members but there were many serpents to deal with, luckily the fire got extinguished and Ky managed to get away of the facility before it blew up. The time of the day passed to the night and Ky reached some ancient ruins near some mountains.

_-"You are truly blessed, young one. You are walking the paths of the halls where it took place the first hunt of the serpents, though I wonder…How long did our ancestors hunt the serpents?" _Scorcher commented.

-"Well, time to find out." Ky said and he found a switch where two wristblades fitted so Ky pushed his wirstblades to the switch and then a statue with the form of the Yautja's mask appeared meaning that this switch was opened. Later he found another switch on the top of a cliff and so he jumped there and he opened it too but this one showed a spider-like creature known as the Facehugger which was the creature that always started the birth of any serpent. And finally he found another switch and when he opened this one it showed a serpent Chestbuster or better known, a serpent embryo.

But after he interacted the last switched a serpent appeared from behind and stabbed him in the leg with its tail but Ky managed to stabbed his wristblades on the lowest part of the serpent's jaw killing it, though he killed the creature his wound was severe but he grabbed a enhanced medical shard and injected himself with it and suddenly his wounds healed, Now with the switches opened Ky finally entered the temple where he found an ancient golden hunter mask on the center of the hall. Knowing that this meant something great for the hunters Ky took his red mask off and guarded inside a bag on his back and he putted the ancient mask on. Once wearing the mask, Ky saw an holographic record of many hunters bowing to another hunter who was wearing the ancient mask then and he was holding the corpse of a serpent.

-"What is this?" Ky asked.

_-"You are witnessing the first victory over the serpents, this took place millions of ages ago. There are many skilled hunters in our race but you, young one, have been blessed to wear the mask of our greatest ancestor…Use the mask with honor for it not only belongs to a honorable past but it also possess a special vision that will allow you to see the serpents on the dark."_ Scorcher informed.

-"Amazing." Ky said.

**To be continued…**


	4. Ancient ruins

**Chapter 4: Ancient ruins**

After Ky got out of the temple he heard a transmission from his guide.

_-"The legends of our great ancestor reveal an interest artifact, an ancient wrist bracer. You must find it! _Scorcher ordered and Ky started to move but he heard a hiss somewhere and he switched his vision to the Alien vision where all the ambience was dark and the serpents could be seen in green so they won't hide in the dark, now using this new vision the kairu hunter spotted a serpent crawling near the walls of the cliff.

-"There you are." Ky whispered and he jumped near the serpent and sliced it to make it fall to solid level and he literally sliced the serpent's face away. While on his way he spotted a serpent crawling the top of the wall in front of him.

_-"Treat carefully for you are looking at a new form of serpent, this one can spit acid to its foes."_ Scorcher informed.

-"Got it." Ky said and he threw his smart disc and it decapitated the serpent's head, with the creature dead Ky found a recorder near a dead scientist which its recorded message was playing.

_-"This is a recorded message: All employees of the scientific area must return to the lab immediately for the study of the ancient artifact."_

_-"Curses! The humans must have the ancient wrist bracer; there is no time to lose. Resume the hunt!" _Scorcher said and Ky found an entrance where he found a marine squad scouting ancient structures, this place had small arenas that also had a strange statue in the wall in front of the field and this statue had the form of the serpents. There were also air vents in the ground and in the walls there were statues with the form the serpent's head meaning that, like snakes, they could come from anywhere so that must be why they're known as the serpents.

So Ky switched to the thermal vision to see the marines who were trying to collect anything useful…after six minutes of fight Ky entered a sealed door where he saw a big arena with high structures in it.

"Whoa!" Ky exclaimed.

_-"An ancient combat arena!" _Scorcher exclaimed.

-"So that's what it is." Ky said and then he jumped down and all possible open doors got close as a huge serpent started to walk to the arena slowly but this one was not just huge, it was stronger, more durable, and with a different size of skull and it screamed really loud that it attracted many other serpents to the arena.

_-"This prey is unique of its kind and it is more powerful than the rest of her sisters…a worthy challenge." _Scorcher commented.

-"Yep, totally worthy:" Ky said and he shot at the coming serpents with his plasmacaster and he attacked the unique serpent head on, this battle took a lot of time because that sucker was to durable and too strong that Ky was running out of options, luckily the creature wasn't very smart so Ky dodged one of its attacks by jumping behind it and placing a proximity mine on its back and making it blow up in millions of pieces. Before claiming the victory, Ky didn't knew that a serpent was coming behind him and by the time Ky heard a hiss behind him and he turned around to see, he saw the serpent killed by wristblades stabbed behind it.

-"What the…?" Ky said surprised.

-"Did you miss me?" Maya said removing her mask.

-"It's really nice to see you, Maya." Ky said removing his mask as well.

-"Nice mask, where did you get it?" Maya asked.

-"Long story, what happened to the second dead hunter?" Ky asked back.

-"I found him and programmed his wrist bracer into self-destruct." Maya said.

-"I did the same with the others…though I found something hideous." Ky said.

-"Like what?" Maya asked curious.

-"I saw a serpent that had the same jaw of the rest of the hunters, it must be a hybrid of the two species or what the rest of the hunters said: An Abomination." Ky commented.

-"Yuck, any idea of where it came from?" Maya asked but soon she found a Yautja's mask with spikes on the floor, this mask belong to a special elite hunter.

-"Oh no." Maya whispered and she showed the mask to Ky.

-"That mask, oh no. Wolf…" Ky said and he was referring to the third hunter that joined them in this hunt. Soon they found their fallen comrade in the corner of the arena; soon Ky and Maya discovered that the Abomination emerged from Wolf when he was harvested by a serpent. After making the decision that no one must take possess of his weapons and technology, Ky programmed Wolf's wrist bracer to self-destruct so he and Maya ran away of their comrade's corpse to avoid the explosion.

_-"I am sorry, Wolf was one of the finest hunters…but the hunt must continue." _Scorcher commented_._

-"Right." Ky said.

_-"When the contest has ended, the victor would rise to the tribute room where he would receive a reward for his victory."_ Scorcher informed, and then Ky and Maya found the tribute room where the kairu hunter discovered an ancient combistick which was a double-bladed combat spear.

-"Why would you receive a new weapon and I stay with the same ones? Maya joked.

-"Try to defeat a powerful serpent and many others alone." Ky teased.

-"But I saved you from one of them, remember?" Maya said teasing back.

-"That doesn't count." Ky said retracting the combistick to a smaller size.

-"So unfair." Maya said smiling under her mask.

-"Let's get moving." Ky said so he and Maya found an exit out of the ancient ruins, there they found some sort of synthetic androids patrolling an entrance to a lab that leaded to the location of the stolen wrist bracer. The hunter and huntress sneaked inside the elevator to the research lab but they were growing impatient because the elevator was too slow.

-"So…how was your first hunt?" Ky asked.

-"To be honest…I really liked it. It's so exciting and I never thought I'll enjoy it." Maya said.

-"Good to see that you like it…I always knew you'll make it." Ky said and then came the awkward silence, at this both of them were getting closer o each other until they both faced each other, then they took off their masks and they were just a few inches away from each one's lips until a familiar voice started to sound.

_-"Welcome, old friends. This is an unexpected reunion."_ The voice in the elevator's screen said and both Ky and Maya were shocked to see who it was.

-"Lokar!?" Both Ky and Maya exclaimed.

_-"I can see you two are surprised." _Lokar said.

-"That's just impossible! I killed you myself; I even have your skull as a proof!" Ky yelled.

_-"I transported my conscience to this synthetic-cyborg body but we better get back to the matter hand: I have been studying the species of your hunting friends for a long time and there are secrets inside that pyramid of theirs...secrets I must possess. I will unlock them in time but it will be much easier if my warriors and I capture one of your friends to help me with it and both of you could help me with that too, after all you possess the secrets and the technology of the hunters…Take them alive, I want their organs working by the time they arrived to my location." _Lokar said and then the whole elevator started to fill with liquid nitrous to freeze the hunter and the huntress.

-"So-so co-cold." Maya said as she felt she was freezing.

-"There's gotta b-b-b-be a way to s-sto-stop the co-cold." Ky said and he found a cooling system near the elevator's steel door and he slashed it so the cold stopped it and both Ky and Maya putted their masks on and cloaked themselves for they reach the research lab.

**To be continued…**


	5. To restore the honor

**Chapter 5: To restore the honor**

When the elevator was open, the hunter and the huntress reached the halls of the research section where the alarm was sounding not for them but for the serpents that were entering the place through the ventilation shafts. Since these hideous creatures were able to hide in the dark Ky used his mask's special vision to find the serpents in the dark.

-"There's one at your right!" Ky said and then Maya stabbed a serpent before it attacked.

-"Nice one!" Maya replied and then Ky jumped behind her and he stabbed a serpent with his new combistick.

-"You're lacking focus, young one." Ky said joking.

-"Ha-ha." Maya said sarcastically.

Later both hunters reached the section of the research lab where Ky found the stolen wrist bracer accessory which was connected with cables to the computer.

-"Is this what we're looking for?" Maya asked.

-"Yep, this is what we need to fulfill this matter." Ky said and he grabbed the wrist bracer accessory.

-"I can't believe we're getting through all this just for a little piece of technology." Maya said.

_-"This little piece of technology is precise for restoring the honor of our race and ancestors."_ Chopper said.

-"Okay, guess I get it." Maya commented and then she and Ky reached the corridor that leaded to the exit but it was guarded by many cybernetic guards, at this Ky and Maya quickly cloaked themselves and switched to their thermal visions. Soon Maya discovered that this time the guards were armed with a different weapon.

-"Uh…are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Maya said.

-"What?" Ky asked confused but soon he realized what Maya was talking about after he saw that the weapons of their opponents were glowing in heat.

-"They're armed with flamethrowers, one single shot of it at us and we're toasted." Maya commented.

-"Maybe if I use the smart disc…" Ky said as he grabbed his smart disc but Maya took it from him.

-"Allow me." Maya said and she threw the disc to the walls and it started to bounce to the cyborgs' position and all of them got eliminated by it. The huntress actually destroyed the cyborgs in one single move.

-"How's that, huh?" Maya said with a mocking voice.

-"Let's get this over with." Ky said obviously a little bit frustrated.

Finally they reached the exit where the elevator was waiting for but as they stepped into the area, Lokar's message could be heard all over the facility.

_-"The hunter must not be allowed to access the pyramid, destroy him!" _Lokar ordered and then many turrets appeared but Ky and Maya shot them away with their plasmacasters and when Ky entered the elevator Maya stood behind.

-"What are you doing?" Ky asked.

-"You keep going, I'll cover you." Maya said.

-"No, I'm not leaving you here." Ky demanded.

-"Don't worry; I can take care of myself against them. Besides you have to take care of the pyramid and alone…and I'll take care of Lokar." Maya commented.

-"I don't agree with this." Ky said so Maya took of his mask and her mask and she kissed him.

-"I'll be okay." Maya replied and Ky shook his in understatement, so the both of them putted their masks on.

-"May the power of kairu guide you." Maya said.

-"And to you." Ky replied and then he got into the elevator and went to the sublevels where the pyramid awaited him. Meanwhile Maya cloaked herself and found the corridors to the command center where surely the master of darkness was, and so the kairu huntress entered the command center where she found Lokar making a transmission to the elevator where Ky was.

-"I do not know what your plan is, Stax. You think you can just restore the honor of your fellow hunters and simply leave? You are still an ignorant little boy." Lokar mocked but before he could say another word the screen was destroyed by the shot of a plasmacaster.

-"Who dares!?" Lokar exclaimed and then he saw the kairu huntress de-cloaking herself.

-"Ah, granddaughter, I was not expecting your visit…So you became part of the hunters as well." Lokar commented.

-"You have to stop this, Lokar. You're not allowed to be in the hunter's territory trying to steal their secrets." Maya said.

-"HAHAHAHAHA! Please Maya! You know that I am not that vulgar…I am not going to steal their secrets I prefer to say that I am taking possess of their secrets." Lokar explained.

-"Either way you're not going to." Maya said.

-"Do not make me laugh! You are not capable of stopping me." Lokar said as his hands were glowing with shadow kairu.

-"We'll see about that." Maya said and she activated her wristblades.

Meanwhile Ky reached the pyramid and its main room where it held the casket of the great ancestor, there he found an interesting word or code but he installed the wrist bracer on the casket's statue and programmed it for self-destruct in 15 minutes but he heard a strong hiss in the room and when he looked up, he found the Abomination and it attacked him making both of them fall to a room that was almost full of lava, only a few platforms remaining so Ky activated his plasmacaster and his wristblades for his decisive battle against the Abomination. Meanwhile Maya was having a tough battle against Lokar since his new cybernetic made him stronger and faster.

-"You will never defeat me, Maya. I am better than you." Lokar declared.

-"Maybe…but that doesn't matter." Maya said and she ran towards Lokar to attack but the master of darkness grabbed her from her neck.

-"What do you plan to do know, huh?" Lokar mocked.

-"Hm…this!" Maya exclaimed and she stabbed Lokar with her wristblades.

-"Why you!" Lokar exclaimed but Maya shot his head off with her plasmacaster.

-"That enhanced cybernetic body did no good on you…grandpa!" Maya said and she left the facility for she received a message that said that she must exit the place right now.

Meanwhile Ky kept battling the Abomination but the lava was consuming the platforms of the arena, the creature was strong but not too bright so Ky planted three proximity mines in a platform where the Abomination landed.

-"Time to end this once and for all!" Ky yelled and he detonated the mines making a big explosion. Outside the whole facility started to blow up as the Yautja's ship was observing everything, the elder hunter and Maya were looking through the window the explosion but Ky was nowhere to be found, Maya feared the worst and she started to believe that Ky was actually dead for his fight against the Abomination. But before she could lose hope she saw someone emerging from the facility's roof, it was Ky himself holding the dead body of the Abomination.

_-"Hahahahaha….HAHAHAHAHAHA!" _Ky said with his voice mimicry and he threw the Abomination's corpse to the ground and later the Yautja's ship picked him up and as he entered the ship the rest of the hunters at the entrance bowed to him when he past them and they left the planet as the whole area will soon be destroyed by the wrist bracer planted on the great ancestor's grave. When the area exploded the Yautja's ship was already away from the planet and Ky reached the ship's map room and there Maya was waiting for him.

-"Oh, I'm glad to see that you got out…" Ky said but Maya literally slapped his mask away and she took of hers and she kissed Ky.

-"Congratulations, kairu hunter. You're the most respected hunter in the clan." Maya said.

-"Well, as long as you're with me, how could I say no?" Ky teased and Maya blushed.

-"How did you survived against Lokar?" Ky asked and Maya only smiled.

-"I know, dumb question." Ky said.

-"But he must still be out there, I have a feeling that he transferred his mind to another cybernetic body." Maya said with a worried look.

-"Maybe but right now…I got some interesting thing." Ky said and he entered some coordinates to the navigation computer and Maya looked at them and she discovered that it was something interesting.

-"Those coordinates…is that the planet of?" Maya said.

-"Yep…ready for the ultimate hunt?" Ky asked and Maya grabbed his hand.

-"More than ever." Maya replied.

The coordinates revealed the planet that the hunters were looking for, the place where the ultimate hunt would took place….Xenomorph Prime, the home planet of the serpents.

**THE END**


End file.
